fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Crest of Flames
The Crest of Flames (炎の紋章 Honō no Monshō) is an important item in Fire Emblem: Three Houses Profile The Crest of Flames, also known as the Crest of the Goddess, is one of 22 Crests bestowed onto humanity by the Goddess of Fódlan. Unlike the other Crests, the Crest of Flames is an extreme rarity, having been unseen for over 1000 years after the death of the King of Liberation Nemesis the last known individual to bear the crest. Nemesis killed the goddess Sothis and pillaged her corpse, taking her bones and giving them to Those Who Slither in the Dark. They then created both the Crest of Flames and the Sword of the Creator from these. Implanting the Crest of Flames into himself, Nemesis waged war across Fódlan until he was killed by Seiros. Seiros recovered the Sword of the Creator and the sword's Crest Stone of Flames. She found that in the stone lay her mother's soul. She began implanting the Crest Stone into various humans throughout history in hopes that one would become a vessel for her mother's consciousness to return in, but none were. To keep this plan a secret, it was written in Fódlan history that Nemesis was the only bearer of the Crest as he had no descendants. In the year 1159, Sitri, the wife of Jeralt was the latest bearer of the Crest Stone of Flames. Upon the birth of their child Byleth, they found that they lacked a heartbeat. Desperate to save the life her newborn, Sitri pleaded to Seiros, now going by the name Rhea, to implant the Crest of Flames into her child. The plan was a success and the newborn was revived, but Sitri died due to the removal. The Adrestian Empire's imperial family was involved with Those Who Slither in the Dark. The royal children were all subjected to heinous experiments involving the implementation of other crests into the children, all in a goal to create a puppet Emperor they can control. Many were unable to bear the burden of the crest implants and either went insane or died. Only one managed to survive, Edelgard who received the Crest of Flames on top of her existing Minor Crest of Seiros. As a result, her hair turned white and her lifespan dramatically shortened. Academy Phase In 1180, the Officers Academy hired Byleth after they helped to rescue some students from bandits and by the recommendation of Alois and approval by Archbishop Rhea. Professor Hanneman expressed interest in Byleth and asked to see if they bore a crest. When using his device, he discovered a crest never seen before as his device has had no prior information about this crest. The Western Church of Seiros infiltrates the Monastery with the intention of raiding Seiros's tomb for her holy corpse. Instead of a body, they found the Sword of the Creator. Byleth disarms the leader of the defectors and unleashes the sword's power. Rhea reveals that Byleth's crest is none other than the Crest of Flames as only an individual bearing that crest can wield the Sword of the Creator. As such, she allows Byleth to use the sword. Bearers * Sothis * Byleth * Nemesis *Sitri *Edelgard von Hresvelg Trivia *As in Genealogy of the Holy War, the Crest of Flames is not directly referred to as the Fire Emblem in English or Japanese. **However, it is referred to as such in other languages. *Despite being a lost Crest at the beginning of the story, it's the most represented Crest of the game with four bearers. **Additionally, the Crest of Flames is the only Crest in the game bore by several people who have all of its bearers be major ones. *The full power of the Crest of Flames is left unknown, with it being noted all the Goddess children powers are inherently inferior to it, including that it can revive a human who bears it so long as their body is left intact. *The Crest of Flames is the only Crest in the game that doesn't have a Dragon Sign counterpart. Category:Terms Category:Fire Emblem (object)